Tables are commonly supported by three or four legs. The legs may be fixed to the table top. This takes a large space to store the table. Further, it is very inconvenient to move this type of fixed table.
To overcome such a problem, tables having drop leaves are developed, which allows the table top to be partially collapsible and thus saving some space in stowing and moving the table. Another collapsible design of the table provides the table with collapsible legs which are foldable toward the table top to be underlapped the table top. Both kinds of table are only partially collapsible. It still takes a large storage space and inconvenient in moving from one place to another.
It is thus desirable to have a fully collapsible table structure which overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art.